<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castle on the Hill by CasiplesCastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313262">Castle on the Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasiplesCastle/pseuds/CasiplesCastle'>CasiplesCastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasiplesCastle/pseuds/CasiplesCastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CURSED CHILD AU. Albus and Scorpius decided to take a page out of Harry Potter’s book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy &amp; Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter &amp; Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rumor has it...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I didn’t really like The Cursed Child. The plot made me want to hurl a heavy book at whoever wrote it. So, this is an entirely different take on how it could’ve gone without all that nonsense about Delphini. Let’s gloss over that part. The title is also inspired by Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran because each time I hear it play, I just imagine Hogwarts.</p><p>Let me know what you think down at the comments! Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mid-August 2021</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wizarding World Britain</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Wizarding World buzzed with unease as residual power radiated in the air.</p><p>Harry Potter walked with stiff shoulders around the Ministry, his voice grave and lethal, as it was back in the days of war. The story isn’t clear but these are the facts all of Wizarding kind knew: long escaped Death Eaters and known purist sympathizers have all been found murdered in the most gruesome way imaginable.</p><p>Death Eaters that ran down to the deepest depths of the world in hiding, bidding their time, as aurors hounded after them for more than a decade were torn to pieces, flesh by flesh. Purist sympathizers that have been well-known to have enjoyed the momentary reign of Voldemort’s return were found with bones broken a hundred different ways before they were strangled.</p><p>Those who have been murdered thus far have been poor or magically untalented. They never saw what was coming and it left before anyone else caught on. The purebloods and their ilk have barricaded themselves behind high walls of fortune and complex charms and wards, bidding their time as well, to see which side would benefit them more.</p><p>No one seems to have seen nor heard of anything from anyone. But one thing is certain: this darkness somehow has to do with Voldemort.</p><p>They say that this new darkness is the child of Voldemort, avenging his fallen father, slaughtering his followers and worshippers for their failure. It didn’t matter to anyone that this child would have benefitted more by keeping Death Eaters alive. It didn’t matter to anyone that their war heroes remained safe, no none at all. The only thing that mattered to any witch or wizard was that there was a boy of the right age they could blame.</p><p>A boy they knew nothing of but existed beyond anyone’s reach. So, they whisper that this could only be about a boy riddled with mystery. They believe that this boy would be in Hogwarts now, with pale hair and grey, stormy eyes. A boy in disguise. A boy with immeasurable strength for darkness, like his father. A boy residing in the last remnant of his father’s faction.</p><p><em>A Malfoy</em>, wizards and witches spat. <em>A bloody, cursed Malfoy.</em></p><p>Something is strange about this boy. No one seems to have a measure of him, despite spending four years in Hogwarts already. All they knew was that he was rightly in Slytherin, his hair was pale, his eyes casted downwards, and his best friend was one Albus Severus Potter. The second Potter son. The <em>Slytherin</em> <em>Squib</em>. The pair of them made for quite the gossip. The cursed Malfoy boy and the nearly non-magical Potter boy. Nothing could come from that alliance but bitterness and resentment, you can ask anyone. What else can a talentless, Slytherin Potter feel but shame and jealousy for his better siblings and cousins? What else can a boy named Scorpius be but the spawn of a warmongering despot? What else can a cowering Malfoy do but dabble in the darkest magic they can get their hands on?</p><p>So, the rumors spread across the country like wildfire. Until, of course, as all rumors do, were heard by the wrong ears. Thus, this is where the trouble began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. King's Cross Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Amidst this COVID-19 going around my city, there's a lot of time on my hands to finally write this story. It's been in my head for years. Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1 September 2021,</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>King’s Cross Station, London</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Students loitered around, shouting and laughing. Some were even crying as they said their goodbyes. It was a glorious morning, the sun bursting through the grey sky as if to cast upon the impending departure with blessing. Everyone was in an excitable mood, blissful even, that their day was only to get better and better the moment they arrived at Hogwarts.</p><p>But Scorpius Malfoy stood quietly with his father in an obscure corner, his eyes casting glances at busybodies, almost skittish but resigned. Draco gave his son a worried look, concealed with a light tug at his son’s green tie as he straightened it. Scorpius had been practicing harder and harder with his magic all summer with a wand without the Trace, locked up deep in their family’s library, his jaw clenched and his grey eyes determined. Draco had let him, had even given him the spare wand for practice. He encouraged his son pursuing being faster and stronger in a fight. Astoria would have argued about its necessity being <em>unnecessary</em>. His dear wife would have discouraged even imagining her son having even the smallest schoolboy skirmish, much less battle ready. But Draco knew firsthand how easily tides can turn. Even in peace time, there would be no harm in being ready.</p><p>Besides, Draco had a feeling his son’s new concern for combat magic stems from the one thing even Draco cannot easily defeat. <em>Grief</em>.</p><p>It was their first summer without Astoria. They had both floundered about the copious amount of time on their hands and the deafening silence that surrounded their home. Draco had taken Scorpius to Paris and to the Bahamas and they were both sufficiently distracted. For a time. They had to return home eventually, after all. Coming up with nothing to say, Draco had let Scorpius escape to the library as soon as they finished breakfast one morning. There, Scorpius stayed for most of the summer holidays. It was good for a while. Scorpius had even seemed to be enjoying himself learning new spells. But then, it became intense. His son had obsessively combed through the books, researching and writing out advance, powerful spells. Draco had the good sense to remove all of the dark magic books he had acquired from Malfoy Manor. Those were in no business being in a 15-year-old teenager’s hands. Especially <em>his</em> 15-year-old teenager.</p><p>Draco had never been able to figure out what his son was looking for in the library exactly, only that when Scorpius seemed overwhelmed, he dragged his son away from the shadows of dusty, old books, put him on a broom and let him fly. Scorpius is a good flyer, Draco had made sure he was growing up, after all. It was something they had done together when Scorpius was small. Astoria would often settle in one of the bleached chairs in the spacious gardens filled with pink roses, watching them make loops in the air, cheering for her boys. Those were often their good days. Scorpius would show off for his mother and do daring stunts. He would dare take sharper turns and dive higher falls, catching himself just in the nick of time. Draco would always pretend to scold him after those stunts but snuck treats when Astoria glanced away. Scorpius would beam and trot away with the sweets while he would look back to Astoria and see her with the same beaming grin as their son’s. Flying had been special for them as a family. But for the life of him, he never understood why his son never made the Slytherin Quidditch Team.</p><p>That’s a lie. Draco knew why, and it pained him each time he is reminded why.</p><p>“Are you alright, Scorpius?” Draco asked casually, straightening his son’s robes like a mother hen. This is what he’s been reduced to; <em>hovering</em>. He missed Astoria with an ache stronger than ever.</p><p>“I’m alright, Father.” Scorpius answered unfailingly each time he asked. “Just nervous, is all.”</p><p>“Write to me when you think there’s even a hint of trouble.” Draco commanded but used a gentler tone. As Astoria once did. Scorpius melted slightly at the words. “I don’t care how small it is. That Potter boy better not drag you in some grand adventure like his father’s lot did.”</p><p>Scorpius’ nose turned up. “He’s Slytherin like me, too, and you know it.”</p><p>“I do, which makes it even more deplorable.” Draco said, looking past Scorpius shoulder. As if summoned, there was the Potter boy striding towards them, now. Draco had bestowed the boy the honor of being a personal migraine. “An ambitiously brave teenager makes for a reckless one.”</p><p>Scorpius smiled, looking behind him knowingly.</p><p>“Stay out of trouble.” Draco bid before stepping back and allowing the Potter boy to enter their small space.</p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, good morning.” Albus Potter greeted with a polite smile, his hands behind his back. During the summer, the boy had grown a few inches as much as Scorpius have. They both made a cutting figure, standing side to side. A figurative trip back in time. It gave Draco whiplash. For the life of him, he cannot even resent the boy. He had manners his father once didn’t have.</p><p>Draco nodded back in response and added, “Mr. Potter, I trust you had a good summer?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Albus Potter answered dutifully with a chipped expression. “It was acceptable.”</p><p>Scorpius stiffened at Albus’ response. Draco sighed internally.</p><p>“You best both be going. Don’t want to get left behind. Merlin forbid you two find a flying metal contraption to take you there.” Draco commented, the last part under his breath. But both boys still heard and gave him puzzled expressions. So, Weasel and Potter hadn’t told their offspring that story yet. Draco hopes they never will. It’ll only encourage them. Nevertheless, his son was not getting into a damn enchanted muggle car, over his dead body.</p><p>When the children have all boarded the train and waved them goodbye, one by one, the adults began to disperse. Draco might have left the moment Scorpius was out of sight but a pair of green eyes held him in place. Draco stiffened his posture, and waited patiently for everyone else to disappear. Potter drew closer as the stationed emptied out. Although many disapproved, it was acknowledged that their sons had a steadfast friendship and no one batted an eye anymore when they spoke curt words to each other in public.</p><p>The world used to stop if they so much as looked eye-to-eye across a street. When their sons arrived home after their first year at Hogwarts side by side, they nearly broke into a fist fight. Astoria’s steady hand on his sleeve was the only thing that stopped him from reaching for his wand. After a couple more meetings, they were able to be civil and it has lost its novelty eventually. Speaking to Potter like this was no longer a spectacle.</p><p>“Malfoy.” Potter greeted.</p><p>“Potter” Draco returned.</p><p>“There are dangerous rumors spreading about your son, Malfoy.” Potter began. He’d always been blunt and tactless. Draco gritted his teeth. He’d hoped he wouldn’t have to talk about this with anyone at all. “Tell Scorpius to stay away from Albus.”</p><p>Draco’s pale eyes turned to slits. “I would, if <em>you</em> could tell <em>Albus</em> to stay away from Scorpius.”</p><p>Potter’s face contorted in rage. Yes, Draco knew all about the troubles of Potter’s home life. Scorpius never shared it with him but he can see and put the pieces of an unhappy childhood together himself. Albus Severus Potter was not a typical Potter or Weasley. He was something else altogether on his own. Draco had never doubted for a second that boy belonged to Slytherin.</p><p>“You should teach <em>your</em> <em>son</em> not to be a tattletale running to his father, Malfoy.” Potter nearly spat venom.</p><p>Draco scoffed. “Scorpius is as loyal as a Hufflepuff it used to give me nightmares before he was sorted. No, I put that together myself. It’s not hard to see, after all. You aren’t as good a father as you’ve led everyone to believe.”</p><p>“And <em>you</em> are?” Potter growled, his fists clenching at his sides. Draco shrugged, casting a subtle glance at the shadow moving from the pillar a few feet away. Ah, it’s the Weasel.</p><p>“Only Scorpius has the right to tell you that, Potter, if he even would.” Draco drawled, dusting the front of his robes. “We owe you no explanation.”</p><p>“Even when there are mysterious murders happening all over the country? Even the dead muggles? Even with the rumors about your own son?” Potter’s voice has reached a higher octave, shouting his words at Draco’s face.</p><p>Draco took a steadying breath, a phantom pressure on his sleeve. “Are you accusing my son of murdering highly trained death eaters and experienced witches and wizards, Auror Potter?”</p><p>His levelheaded demeanor seemed to have taken Potter aback. He hadn’t been expecting for Draco to be collected when he confronted him.</p><p><em>Good, it’ll teach him.</em> Draco thought heatedly, feeling vindicated.</p><p>“He’s not, Malfoy,” Weasel appeared by Potter’s side and yanked him away from Draco’s face. “He’s just a little stressed, is all.”</p><p>“Good. Hope you feel better, Potter.” Malfoy offered with a condescending smirk and apparated away. He landed just outside of the mansion’s parameters, the wards holding steady as he settled himself. He checked for the protective lining around the premises, added a few more for fortification, before heading into the cool shade of his home, now empty and deafeningly quiet.</p><p>He allowed himself a moment to simply sit on one of the grand staircases by the foyer. Unlike Malfoy Manor, his home was brightly lit and shiningly polished. Astoria had taken one look of his boyhood home when he had introduced her to his parents and immediately vowed to never allow him to live in such a dark place again. Even then, just the promise of her light brightening his life had made standing up to his parents all the more worth it. And it was the best decision of his life. Certainly, worth everything else that followed.</p><p>But now, he was alone, his son off to school. Astoria’s lingering light was slowly fading away, her death a shroud he endeavored to put off for as long as he can. In the end, she was right. She never wanted him to be alone after she passed away. Draco thought he’d be able to withstand it as long as he could have all of her time but, in truth, without Scorpius, he may have followed her even then. Scorpius is the only reason he had to live.</p><p>Astoria was gone. The Wizarding World belittled her passing, insulted her with baseless allegations. And now, they’re coming after her son.</p><p><em>No, they won’t have him. </em>Draco thought vehemently, standing and stomping into his study where clandestine letters and missives lay scattered on his desk. <em>I promise you, Astoria, they won’t take our boy.</em></p><p>Draco ran a hand through his blonde locks. Potter had mentioned something that bothered him. Something about <em>muggles…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Muggleborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, so, tell me what you all think of this. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Scorpius</em>!” Albus hissed as his best friend walked quickly in front of him. “Slow down!”</p><p>Students from all houses parted like the sea as he passed, giving Scorpius disgusted or fearful looks. Albus growled under his breath and pushed passed them all, trying to catch up to needle the truth out of the tall blonde.</p><p>Albus had finally grown tall enough to stand head to head with Scorpius. He thanked Merlin a hundred times for the sudden growth spurt that officially made him the tallest Potter sibling. His brother, James, was a full two years ahead of him and he stood two inches taller than his brother. He never made his glee about this a secret, which caused all those pranks from James. Lily did her best to mediate between her brothers and trying to stay out of the line of fire. Their father wasn’t so fortunate. He had walked into exactly four pranks. Thankfully, three of those had been James’ but it didn’t exactly endear him to his parents when they found out he and James were having a row.</p><p>His mother understood because she had six older brothers and had participated in a fair share of prank wars in her youth. But his father was an only child for obvious reasons. The Boy-Who-Lived cannot fathom what childhood rivalry with his siblings felt like. The closest he had to a brother was Uncle Ron but Uncle Ron had never pranked him when he was pissed off at him. Ignored and abandoned him, yes, but never pranked him. Harry Potter was never innocently, harmlessly pranked in his life. It was always a death threat or a near death experience for him, or so Aunt Hermione said. Still, Albus thought it was unfair. He finally had <em>something</em> that he was better at than his brother, even if it was something as silly as height difference.</p><p>He shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on his summer disappointments.</p><p>Something is wrong with Scorpius.</p><p>Scorpius seemed to have found what he was looking for. He opened the compartment door gently and took a seat on the unoccupied side. Albus followed, confused, choosing to observe his friend’s strange behavior for now. The seat opposite them was occupied by Carter Robinson. He was a third year Ravenclaw obsessed with muggle technology. He was an American and Muggleborn with caramel colored skin and hazel eyes, his hair braded in neat rows on his head.</p><p>Albus scanned his mind for everything he’s heard about Carter Robinson. He remembered hearing that Robinson’s parents had moved from America two years before he was born. On his first year in Hogwarts, he had annoyed all of his housemates with his American ways and his penchant for tweaking muggle machinery everywhere he went. He always left odd pieces all over Hogwarts that even some of the professors were starting to feel enraged. Only Professor Longbottom tolerated and defended his odd ways, always muttering about reminding him about someone he knew. Personally, Albus thought of Aunt Luna and shuddered.</p><p>But one day, Robinson had accidentally left something he called a cellphone out in the open. Curious creatures Ravenclaw, a housemate picked it up and examined it. The cellphone had malfunctioned and exploded in the Ravenclaw’s face and nearly blinded them. After that, everyone (apart from some of the other Muggleborns) steered clear of Robinson and his muggle machines.</p><p>Albus gulped and tried not to fidget in his seat. Scorpius seems to be waiting for Robinson to notice he wasn’t alone. Robinson’s ears were covered with the strangest earmuffs Albus has ever seen. In Robinson’s hands was another cellphone and it looked like it’d seen better days. He fiddled with it, expertly hacking the insides like it’s a puzzle he had memorized.</p><p>On the risk of being in the blast radius of another muggle explosive, Albus nudged Robinson with his foot. It wasn’t hard but Albus wasn’t known to be gentle either. Robinson jolted and the cellphone fell out of his hands. Albus scooted to the farthest corner he could, cramming himself against the glass of the compartment’s entrance. Scorpius sighed but didn’t even glance at him.</p><p>“What the hell, assholes?” Robinson bit out, yanking the earmuffs down and glaring at both of them. He picked up the device. “I was fixing that!”</p><p>“Er, sorry.” Albus had the decency to say, grimacing.</p><p>“You’re Carter Robinson, aren’t you?” Scorpius asked unnecessarily.</p><p>“You came in here knowing that, Malfoy.” Robinson exasperated. “Now, what do you want?”</p><p>Scorpius licked his lips nervously. His jaw tightened in determination. “I was wondering if you had a cellphone I can use inside Hogwarts with a working signal and WiFi.”</p><p>Albus’ jaw dropped and so did Robinson’s. Now, Albus really needs to needle Scorpius of what he wouldn’t discuss in his letters.</p><p>“How the hell does a Pureblood like you know about WiFi? Aren’t you all supposed to be century-impaired or something?” Robinson demanded, incredulous. “And even if I did, why would I give <em>you</em> one? Do you know how hard it is to enchant a phone to work with all the magic inside Hogwarts? Like it ain’t cheap, man. This is going to cost you some gallons.”</p><p>“I’m a Malfoy. I’m fairly confident I might be able to afford it.” Scorpius said with a straight face. Albus made an incredulous expression. The situation had just turned so bizarre, more than it was already. In all the years Albus had known Scorpius, he had never once flaunted his wealth nor carrying the name Malfoy. Scorpius had never been ashamed of his name, but he wasn’t comfortable with the stigma that’s attached to it, either.</p><p>Robinson scoffed, amused. “Okay, rich boy. You got a deal. I’ll have it ready for you a month from now.”</p><p>“Two weeks and no later than that.” Scorpius haggled, reaching for a handful of gallons from his pocket. Robinson’s eyes widened in surprise. “This is only half. The quicker I receive it, the more you’ll get.”</p><p>Robinson chuckled and reached for the gallons. “Well, damn, since you asked so nicely. I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Scorpius got up and gestured for Albus to exit. Before he closed the door, Scorpius turned back to a grinning Robinson. “I prefer Androids but Apple is not so bad, either.”</p><p>Scorpius slammed the door to a cackling Robinson.</p><p>Albus has had enough. He grabbed his best friend and dragged him to an empty compartment to the very back of the train, where they normally sat.</p><p>“What in bloody hell was that?!” Albus demanded frantically. “How do you know so much about muggle devices?!”</p><p>“Shhh!” Scorpius hushed and pulled all of the blinds down. He took out his wand and whispered a simple muffling spell before plopping down and rubbed his temples.</p><p>“Scorpius, what’s the matter?” Albus beseeched, taking the opposite seat. He gently prodded the other boy’s shoulder. “You’ve been acting strange all summer. I don’t understand what’s happening. We’re best mates. That’s not supposed to happen.”</p><p>Scorpius raised his head to look Albus squarely in the eye. “Albus, you know what they’ve been saying about me all these years right? About how I was born?”</p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” Albus challenged. If this was because some bollock-head spouting nonsense to Scorpius during the summer, he’s going to hunt the bloody arse down, shave their head and give them a bad case of dragonpox.</p><p>“I think this year is going to be a little… well, er, <em>worse</em>.” Scorpius began, his skittish personality making itself known after Albus had watched him haggle about muggle devices not five minutes earlier.</p><p>“Define worse, Scorp.” Albus challenged again.</p><p>“Well, it all started when I snuck out of the mansion to go to that muggle town nearby…” So, Scorpius told Albus about why he’d been so strange all summer. By the end of it, Albus’ mouth hung open in disbelief. He closed it with a loud click and sucked in a deep breath. His green eyes searched his best friend’s face, looking for the signs.</p><p>“Why are you staring at me like that?” Scorpius sighed, tired and upset after recalling his tale.</p><p>“I’m just looking for the signs, you know?” Albus casually mumbled, inspecting Scorpius’ forehead. “How did I manage to have another Harry Potter as a best mate?”</p><p>Scorpius scowled. “This isn’t funny, Al.”</p><p>“Does it look like I’m laughing?!” Albus snapped back. “Merlin’s beard! How is this even possible?! I’m Uncle Ron!”</p><p>“Albus, focus!” Scorpius shouted, anxiety coloring his words. “Look, I know that this is unbelievable but—”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Albus cut off. “Of course, I believe you. Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Scorpius blinked. He let out a sigh of relief. “You do?”</p><p>“Of course,” Albus said as if Scorpius was being thick. He frowned. “Why on earth would you think I wouldn’t?”</p><p>Scorpius shrugged shyly. “I don’t know. I just thought that it would sound too obnoxious.”</p><p>Albus made a face. He considered Scorpius’ words before shrugging. “Aunt ‘Mione once told me that during Dad’s fourth year in Hogwarts, that Triwizard thing?” Albus said. Scorpius nodded, knowing the story of Voldemort’s rise to power well. Everyone does. It’s taught in school, even. “Yeah, Uncle Ron didn’t believe Dad when he said he didn’t put his name in the bloody cup. Not until the first task. It went about as well as you would expect. I don’t want to be a thickhead like Uncle Ron.”</p><p>“Oh, for the love of—You are not Ron Weasley of the Golden Trio, Al!” Scorpius laughed. “You’re Albus! If you’re going to be anyone, you’ll be Albus.”</p><p>Albus smirked, pleased. “Well, that’s nice.” His face turned playfully threatening. “If you tell people I’m your sidekick, I’m hexing you.”</p><p>Scorpius scoffed. “Like anyone would believe a Potter would willingly be a Malfoy’s sidekick.”</p><p>“So, why do you need a… <em>cellphone</em>?” Albus shuddered just thinking about the thing. “What is that thing anyway?”</p><p>Scorpius nodded, getting back to business. “You know how we have the Floo or a patronous or an owl to send messages? Well, cellphones are the muggle version of it. It can contact people and call them like—”</p><p>“A telephone!” Albus exclaimed, pleased with his answer. “I’ve heard about them from Grandfather Weasley. Dad also used one to keep tabs with his fat cousin.”</p><p>“Yeah! Exactly like a telephone!” Scorpius said. “Only these things are more advanced. A telephone can call anyone anywhere in the world, right? If you had their number? These cellphones could make people appear on the screen and make pictures move! It can send people messages simultaneously! And it also has this thing called the internet—"</p><p>“I can’t believe you know about this stuff more than I do, and I’m technically a half-blood once removed.” Albus remarked, amused. “And are you actually saying that muggles have surpassed our method of communicating? I mean, moving pictures! You’re pulling my leg, Scorp! How do they do it without magic?!”</p><p>Scorpius lit up. “Their technology has advanced so much without us knowing and that’s only one thing! Wait until I tell you about these—”</p><p>Suddenly, the compartment door burst open. Scorpius, with newly honed reflexes, pointed his wand and fired an <em>Expelliarmus</em> at the intruder. He caught the flying wand before realizing who he’d just disarmed. Rose Weasley’s beautiful face was dumbstruck while Albus nearly looked manic with glee. Her blue eyes zeroed in on Scorpius, her wand still firmly in his grasp.</p><p>“Mind telling me what you think you’re doing disarming me, Malfoy?” Rose growled under her breath. Scorpius was caught between gaping like a fish and stuttering like a fool. Rose’s patience seemed to have run out and she marched in to grab it herself. She flicked her wild curls on Scorpius face and he blinked, sputtering away from her. Scorpius seemed to be debating whether it was strange to appreciate that Rose’s hair smelled strongly of lavender or to be indignant about the whole thing. But Scorpius had fired a spell at her, so, he chose to be smart and kept his mouth shut. Albus was almost disappointed but he opted to give his much more talented and popular cousin a gratified look. She’s been invading their private conversation like that for years. Finally, she got what she deserved.</p><p>He glanced back at Scorpius. His best friend was still looking at Rose as if she was Rowena Ravenclaw incarnate. Albus sighed. Why couldn’t Scorpius have a crush on someone else? Someone from their own house, someone who isn’t as stuck up as his deluded cousin. Someone much more at his level and class. Rose was just a bad choice and both of them knew it.</p><p>But Scorpius has had a crush on her since they were in their first year. Rose just had to shove him off his broom on their first flying class and the rest was history.</p><p>“Anyway,” Rose began, her nose upturned arrogantly. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the compartment door confidently, leering at Albus. “I just came by to tell Albus that Dad wanted me to remind you to consider sitting down with us Gryffindors this year more often since we didn’t get to spend much time with you during the summer.”</p><p>“You mean, he wanted me to stop hanging out with Scorpius and finally realize that fraternizing with the enemy will be my own downfall and he’s only looking out for me because he’s my uncle.” Albus grumbled dryly, knowingly his uncle’s prejudice far exceeded reason. Scorpius looked down, embarrassed. Albus felt his temper flair even further.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the gist of it.” Rose sassed, giving him an empty smile.</p><p>“Sod off, Rose.” Snarled Albus, standing from his seat.</p><p>“Or what, Albus?” Rose challenged. She wouldn’t easily be batted away, not when Scorpius had disarmed her so easily. Albus knew his cousin’s competitiveness was all his Aunt Hermione’s. Frighteningly competent and ensured to be delivered.</p><p>“Er… Rose?” Scorpius hedged tentatively. Her gaze shifted to him and he winced. “I’m sorry but do you mind leaving? I was actually telling Albus something really important… so…”</p><p>He trailed off as Rose’s blue eyes were metaphorically burning right through him.</p><p>“Pray tell, Malfoy, what could be so important that you and my cousin needed to discuss with the blinds closed?” Rose sneered, as her temper flared just as high as Albus. She wasn’t a bully, Albus knew, but there was something about Scorpius that made her prideful and awful. Albus suspected it may have been his Uncle Ron’s brainwashing over the years about beating Scorpius in everything.</p><p>Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck, his face blushing deeply. “I was… I was just telling Albus how I spent my first summer without my mother.” Scorpius whispered, looking away. Merlin’s beard, he even had tears in his eyes!</p><p>Rose melted and awkwardly shuffled, a little shameful. “Oh, well. Condolences, Malfoy.”</p><p>Scorpius gave a regal nod and didn’t dignify that with an answer. Albus gave Rose a pointed look. She gave one of her own for show but shut the door with a soft click.</p><p>Albus looked back with a grin. “I can’t believe that worked, Scorp!”</p><p>Scorpius sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about what she said. She has no right to—”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize, Al.”</p><p>“It was a rubbish thing to do, Scorp.” Albus raved, irritated again. “She does it every year like it’s something we don’t know. When I’m at home, I never hear the end of it. Those people preach about tolerance but they judge you because of your name.”</p><p>“They kind of had a good reason, Al.” Scorp rationalized for the hundredth time. They talked about the Potter and Weasley prejudice against Scorpius every year. “My father wasn’t ever a saint. He never claimed to be to me. He did awful things.”</p><p>“But that was ages ago!” Albus countered, flinging his hands in the air. “He’s good now!”</p><p>“Please don’t tell him that.” Scorpius begged. “He’ll jinx you just on principle.”</p><p>Albus laughed and the somber mood evaporated. Closer and closer, they rode through the lush greenery of Scotland with light games and shared sweets, highly anticipating their arrival to Hogwarts.</p><p>When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they filed out with the other fifth year students. Hagrid was there and they said their hellos. They took their carriages pulled by the Thestrals. Scorpius, grown used to them, patted the nose of the nearest one and hopped inside the carriage. Albus gave him a sympathetic look and shivered.</p><p>When they neared the gates, the winding towers stood tall and lights littered the entire castle.</p><p>They were home. Scorpius sighed and Albus gritted his teeth.</p><p>They were both determined not to die this year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Training and Recon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Cabin fever is really getting to me and, honestly, writing is a refuge. Hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. Leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus dodged the next spell coming for him, crouching low on his knees before rolling with the momentum and flinging a hex back at Scorpius.</p><p>“Nice one, Al!” Scorpius encouraged, casting a perfect <em>Protego</em> as he did. The hex bounced harmlessly against the shield and hit on the pillar to his left. Albus took the opportunity to cast a disarming spell and Scorpius’ wand flew from his hand to his. Albus laughed giddily, proud of himself.</p><p>“I think I’m getting the hang of it now.” Albus commented, approaching Scorpius who had turned to take a long drink from the containers they’ve brought with them. He handed Scorpius his wand wordlessly and snatched his own bottle. “It’s doing both defensive and offensive spells that’s tricky.”</p><p>“I know what you mean.” Scorpius agreed, sitting down on the stairway that surrounded their clandestine practice room. “It took me nearly a month of dodging and running before I could finally have enough reflexes to fire back a spell without tripping on my face or running into things. Although, I’m still having some trouble with firing spells consecutively. It’s hard maintaining that level of energy but I think between the two of us, we could manage it.”</p><p>“How did Poppy feel about flinging hexes at you?” Albus asked.</p><p>“Well, she was upset for the first few times we tried it.” Scorpius admitted a little guiltily, scratching the back of his head. “She came around when I started explaining that helping me get better would keep me safe. It helped that when Father found out I was training, he was supportive. Poppy felt a little more comfortable helping me after that. It wasn’t even real hexes. She kept hitting me with balls of light that felt like little nudges, just enough for me to feel she tapped me out.”</p><p>“What did your father say exactly when he found out?” Albus asked, a little indignant that his friend’s father had been so amendable about the practicality of training. Harry Potter wanted his children nowhere near a hex, let alone training to dodge it.</p><p>Scorpius shrugged. “That it doesn’t hurt to be ready. He was mostly just looking at me and waiting for me to confess what was bothering me. But I wouldn’t budge and Father doesn’t pry. I think he just assumes it’s grief.”</p><p>“Is it?” Albus had to ask.</p><p>Scorpius looked away. “Maybe a little. It doesn’t make it any less real.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t.” Albus agreed, taking a seat next to Scorpius. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, “What about our research? Have you figured it out yet?”</p><p>Scorpius shook his head. “I don’t know. Honestly, where do we even start? What sort of power could kill a fully armed, dangerous wizard, leave so much destruction in their wake, and vanish like that? I don’t even know what kind of creature it is because it definitely didn’t behave like a human.”</p><p>“Scorp, it targeted dark wizards from the last war.” Albus reasoned. “Even the ones my dad couldn’t catch ended up dead. Everyone who died had at least a little connection with Voldemort—”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Scorpius interrupted. He got up and paced back and forth in front of Albus. “That means it’s only a matter of time before this <em>thing</em> comes after my father.”</p><p>“We’ll figure this out, Scorp.” Albus reassured. “It’ll just take time. There’s only two of us against a mystical force of dark magic. I mean, it has to count for something that we’re trying.”</p><p>Scorpius stopped pacing and sighed. “You’re right. Thanks, Al.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Albus got up and stretched, picking up the torn pieces of a well-beloved map. “I don’t know about you but I’m absolutely famished. You think we could drop by the kitchen and see if there’s some custard left?”</p><p>Scorpius scoffed lightly and agreed.</p><p>They made their way up the staircase and moved through the wreckage of the massive chess set. The third-floor corridor on the right-hand side had always been deserted. There were old rumors of old monsters that were once kept down its cavernous levels but all Albus and Scorpius ever found had been a thriving Devil’s Snare and the monstrous wreckage of chess pieces. They looked as if someone had once played life-sized wizard’s chess and won, seeing as one of the kings had relinquished his sword. There were also missing pieces on the chessboard. Albus had theorized that someone might have been insane enough to stand on those places and used themselves as pieces. They automatically dismissed it.</p><p>Not even the Golden Trio would’ve been insane enough to try it.</p><p>Checking their map all the while they made their way to the portrait entrance of the kitchen and tickled the pear. The door opened and they quickly filed in. The House Elves were only delighted to have students to spoil with their food and prepared a decent meal for them both. They dug in and relished every bite. The food always tasted better after their self-imposed training.</p><p>Nearly two weeks have gone by since the start of term. So far, it had been utterly mundane.</p><p>Scorpius and Albus made sure they paid extra attention to other classes this year for their O.W.L.s and chose their electives carefully. Arithmancy was common enough that there was no waste taking it. They equally agreed to get Care for Magical Creatures just to help Hagrid with the more unruly beasts they called their classmates. Due to Scorpius sudden familiarity with Muggle devices, they decided to make the most of it and took Muggle Studies. The reaction of everyone in class when Scorpius walked in had been priceless, if it wasn’t a little disconcerting.</p><p>Sitting through the, admittedly, out of date lesson of Muggle history and advancement made Scorpius cringe a little but Albus was fascinated with everything, demanding Scorpius to tell him everything he knew. Scorpius had taken to telling Albus to be patient for Robinson’s cellphones and he’ll show him. Albus then began to send Robinson prodding glances each time they passed each other on the halls. Robinson gave them exasperated glares in return each time.</p><p>Their favorite subject so far is Herbology (as it has always been) for the sole reason that Professor Longbottom taught that class. As one of his father’s best friends, Albus’ Uncle Neville kept a steady eye on them. He didn’t hold any prejudice against Scorpius and had even gone as far as inviting both boys for tea every other Sunday afternoon to his office, just to catch up and check on them. For his efforts, Professor Longbottom was one of Albus’ favorite uncles. Scorpius was still a little skittish around the man—he was a war hero, after all, and had been one of his father’s targets when they’d been younger—but he was comfortable enough around him to enjoy a little small talk.</p><p>Professor Longbottom was also the Head of Gryffindor House and has explicit instructions to all of Gryffindor that bullies were to be punished severely. This was after Scorpius had been rushed to the hospital wing on his second year after running into a wall. <em>Repeatedly</em>, he’d lied.</p><p>No one believed him, especially Albus. Scorpius just made sure to never wander alone after that incident.</p><p>They made it safely to their common room, but they didn’t linger. The atmosphere always grew a little tense whenever they were around. But the intensity changed since the rumors started to spread. It was heavier than they were willing to shoulder so they avoided others most of the time. Scorpius never minded that it was just him and Albus. There were the occasional open-minded classmates and higher years, but those were few and far in between. They had each other and that had always been enough.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>It was during the next weekend that they decided they needed more information for research and headed right to the source: The Muggle World. Scorpius sent the appropriate signals he’d set up and waited for everything to be ready.</p><p>When everything was ready, Scorpius and Albus dressed in their plainest, most muggle clothes and made their way to Hogsmead.</p><p>Albus and Scorpius navigated the crowd expertly. They didn’t even glance at any of the stores, just purposefully making an appearance in some of the shops to be seen before slipping away to the edges of the Forbidden Forest. They were deep into the woods when there was a small pop that signaled Poppy’s arrival.</p><p>“Young Master Malfoy, sir,” Poppy the house elf, fretted as a greeting. “Poppy has to warn you that Poppy does not like this idea at all, sir. No, sir, not at all.”</p><p>Scorpius dropped to one knee with a soft, fond smile on his lips. “We’re going to be okay, Poppy. I promise. None of that stuff that happened last time. I just want to show Albus what I saw back in the Muggle World. You remember how beautiful it was? Before all of our problems began? How we just enjoyed traveling there? Well, I want to show Albus all of the good things. Don’t you want to show him, Poppy?”</p><p>“I’d really like to go, if it’s all right, Poppy?” Albus entreated sweetly. Poppy looked at them with big, soft eyes, visibly caving at being cajoled politely into smuggling two underaged wizards to the Muggle World.</p><p>Eventually, she nodded with tears in her eyes. “The young masters asked Poppy so kindly, Poppy does not deserve it.”</p><p>“I trust you, Poppy.” said Scorpius genuinely.</p><p>Albus and Scorpius each took hold of her arm and they apparated to London. They told Poppy to follow them but to stay out of sight, and if anything happened, she was to apparate them back exactly where they left in the Forbidden Forest, even if they protested. They all agreed and Poppy vanished.</p><p>They made their way through the packed streets. They wandered around with wide grins, going from one shop to the next. When they reached a shopping mall, Scorpius immediately set to finding a tech shop. He dragged a gaping Albus behind him who was smiling goofily at the arcade.</p><p>“We have to try that sometime, Scorp!” Albus pleaded.</p><p>Scorpius nodded. “You bet we will, Al. But let’s just do what we came for and risk it again next weekend.”</p><p>When they found some of the display phones and laptops, Scorpius started explaining to Albus the intricacies of what he’d learned. It took a lot of time studying muggles to understand how exactly each one worked but Scorpius knew confidently that he’d be able to navigate both modes of devices himself. He just didn’t know how the WiFi worked or how to charge them without electricity. That’s where Robinson comes in.</p><p>“All right,” Scorpius said after explaining most of it. “Let’s find out what happened while we were away.”</p><p>“There’s been more deaths.” Albus offered. “That’s what the Daily Prophet says.”</p><p>“Right,” Scorpius said, scanning through multiple articles in different tabs. “But there’s nothing in the Muggle World about it. Let’s find more about that facility I told you about.”</p><p>Albus internally sighed. He still couldn’t believe that Scorpius was involved in all this and—<em>somehow—</em> without anyone the wiser. His best friend had managed to keep all of his adventures a secret from his father and the Ministry, deftly coming and going from multiple Muggle cities and towns. He had even learned how to use mobile cellphones and other muggle technology in spite of being a Pureblood.</p><p>Scorpius was nothing like that timid boy he’d befriended on the train and shared sweets with. He didn’t even look like the boy he walked the halls with, head low and eyes casted away from others who sneered at his name. Scorpius looked like he was in his own element here. He looked confident and competent. It irked Albus that Scorpius never applied this much finesse when they walked around Hogwarts. Instead, he chose to hide his abilities and only showed them to Albus. While Albus thought it was heartwarming to be trusted with this, he can’t help but think where it would eventually leave him?</p><p>Scorpius was a Malfoy. A member of one of the most powerful families in the Wizarding World, marred reputation withstanding. He was born to be the heir of an ancient household and poised to inherit a vast fortune.</p><p>Albus was just Albus. The only special thing about him was that his parents had been legendary war heroes. He had nothing to offer. Nothing to claim as his and his alone. Except Scorpius’ friendship.</p><p>Albus gritted his teeth and shook his head. It wasn’t the time to dig up his insecurities.</p><p>“There seems to be a lot here,” Scorpius observed, reading headlines quickly. He frowned. “We can’t go through all of them today.”</p><p>“So, what do we do?” Albus asked. Because he didn’t really have anything to contribute.</p><p>Scorpius looked thoughtful, glancing at the prices of each one. Coming to a decision, he grabbed two of the thinnest laptops he can find and two devices that had the word <em>Bluetooth</em> on the front. Then, he debated for a bit and then added two devices labeled <em>Headset</em> on them atop the pile in his arms.</p><p>He approached the cashier and placed his pile on the counter.</p><p>“Scorpius, what are you bloody doing?” Albus hissed, grabbing his best friend’s wrist. They couldn’t pay for this with galleons!</p><p>Scorpius grinned reassuringly. He took a thick wad of Muggle currency from his pocket. The cashier’s eyes bugged out at the sight. Scorpius smiled what Albus was beginning to think was his Malfoy-Rich-Git smile. He took out just enough to cover everything, apparently. Albus may be a little naïve and ignorant of the Muggle World but he knew the amount of money Scorpius had just spent on a single purchase couldn’t have been cheap.</p><p>Later, when they made their way back to the alley they appeared in, Poppy waiting for them with a Muggle-repellant charm, Albus confronted him. “Where in bloody hell did you get that much Muggle money?”</p><p>“My grandfather,” Scorpius sighed.</p><p>Albus blinked. “Lucius Malfoy carries a wad of <em>Muggle</em> bills in his pocket? What, is it his pocket money?”</p><p>Scorpius looked at Albus with a bemused expression. “No, he took it out of his desk drawer. I told you what happened.”</p><p>“Clearly you missed the part where he handed you <em>twenty</em> <em>thousand</em> <em>pounds</em> as if he’s just waltzing around financing his grandson’s pet project.” Albus couldn’t help the incredulous, sardonic tone that seeped into each word.</p><p>Scorpius shifted sheepishly. “It’s not <em>twenty</em> thousand pounds.”</p><p>Albus snorted. “Oh, really? Well, how much is it?”</p><p>Scorpius glared at Albus without heat. He caved. “Fine, it’s <em>eighteen</em> thousand pounds.”</p><p>Albus cackled at Scorpius’ reddening face.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They met Robinson after dinner that night.</p><p>The younger boy handed them two phones and Scorpius noted that they were iPhones. Robinson must’ve caught on because he immediately tried to explain.</p><p>“You gave me a deadline and iPhones are just quicker to set up than androids.” Robinson shrugged. “Now, the battery will last for maybe four or five days, depending on usage and it’s connected to the net. I got you covered for about three months and then the connection cuts out. If it does, I need you to pay me extra for that. But not as much as what you gave me last time. I don’t cheat my customers off their money.”</p><p>Scorpius smiled and nodded. Albus was now fiddling with his phone.</p><p>“When the battery is low, just tap on the power button with your wand and say <em>Electricae</em>.” Robinson continued, taking out his wand and demonstrating it with Albus’ phone. The battery went up to a hundred. “I made that spell myself. It drains you a bit. The larger the device, the harder it is to charge.”</p><p>“Thanks, Robinson.” Scorpius said.</p><p>Robinson made a face. “Call me Carter. Robinson is a mouthful.”</p><p>“Right,” Albus said, nodding appreciatively.</p><p>“See you around,” Carter made to leave but Scorpius stopped him.</p><p>“Actually, we were wondering if you could help us with something else.” Scorpius began and took two thin laptops from his satchel.</p><p>Carter’s eye twitched and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Goddamn it, Malfoy, where the hell did you get those?!”</p><p>Scorpius blinked and grimaced. “I … bought them?”</p><p>Carter narrowed his eyes. “That is the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard a Pureblood like you say. Now, I’m seriously trying to <em>not</em> get into your business. I don’t meddle with my client’s kinks, alright!”</p><p>“You sound like you’re dealing with something illegal.” Albus snorted.</p><p>Carter glared at him. “I might as well be. If the Ministry finds out I’m charming Muggle devices, what do you think they’re going to do?! They’ll haul me off to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and then what? I might be expelled for this!”</p><p>“All right,” Scorpius mediated. “We understand, Carter. We’ll be careful. We just need you to charm these for us. This is the last time, I promise.”</p><p>Carter grimaced and sighed. He took the laptops and the bag of galleons Scorpius offered. “If you didn’t pay so well, I wouldn’t bother with this.”</p><p>“Oh, and these, too.” Albus added and took out the Bluetooth and headsets to add to the pile.</p><p>Carter sighed. “What the hell did I just get into?” He asked himself.</p><p>Scorpius and Albus just grinned as innocently as they could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>